Karn
Karn is a playable character found in Breath of Fire. Role in Breath of Fire As a tiny child, Karn was found in Bleak by the leader of the Thieves Guild. He knows nothing about his parents or his hometown. Karn is not interested in his past, however, but dedicated to acquiring the best thieving skills. Karn is always practicing his craft. The guild leader wonders when he should tell Karn the truth about his beginnings. In the first game he is a team member found in the prison in Auria. His hometown is Bleak. He is good at picking locks and is needed for the mission in the Thief's Tomb. He appears in Breath of Fire II living with Bo (also from the first game). Their island is slightly NW of the first Shaman's house and players need Grandpa the whale to reach the area. The area is good for training. Field Abilities As a thief, Karn has the ability to pick locks and disarm traps. Karn can also learn how to fuse with his allies which turns him and his ally into a more powerful character that have access to some of their skills like Bo's ability to hunt and walk through forests, and Ox's ability to move heavy objects. His final Fusion form gives him access to the ability to open doors with its cry. Combat Karn is a well rounded fighter with high boosts in Agility and a nice even boost in all of his other stats. He is one of the fastest characters in the game and can hold his own in combat. Karn's true strength lies in his ability to use Fusion to combine with other party members into extremely powerful forms. In fact, Karn's fusions make him into the best frontline fighter for most of the game as his fuson forms give him huge stat boosts and pump up his HP to near maxed levels by end game. These forms do take more damage than most party members but the big HP boost mitigates this weakness. Karn's fusion forms are largely optional in the game as they are only needed to obtain many of the game's hidden secrets and are never required in the plot. Still, it is in the player's best interest to seek out the master's who teach Karn his Fusion forms. Trivia *Karn and Bo can be seen in Breath of Fire II. *Karn may be a shaman as he has the power to fuse with his allies. *His hobby is acquiring shoes. *Karn is the only playable black character in the series. In the American version his skin color was changed to a light tan and his face was changed to make him look caucasian. This change was probably made because his original character design is reminiscent of blackface, which is generally considered to be an offensive and disrespectful stereotype in the United States. *Karn's North American incarnation resembles Arsène Lupin III, another famous fictional thief. Gallery File:Bof1-karn.jpg|Karn - Concept Art Category:Breath of Fire Playable Characters Category:Breath of Fire Characters Category:Royalty Category:Thieves Category:Breath of Fire Humans Category:Humans Category:Bleak Residents Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Breath of Fire Royalty Category:Breath of Fire Thieves Category:Knife Wielders